Our Deadly Game
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: INCOMPLETE Roy Mustang has a secret lover, the homunculus Lust.  Will their relationship survive or crumble as the pressure from their conflicting morals and goals rises? Crack Pairing.  Mature contents.  Possible spoilers for Manga.
1. Chapter 1

Roy Mustang knew he shouldn't have felt the way he did about her. His relationship with her should have remained the way it was supposed to be. She knew how stupid it was for him to get involved with her. But both felt such a strange and powerful attraction to each other that neither cared.

Riza Hawkeye would find out about it soon, and then that might crush her. The woman Roy had always treated with more respect and dignity than any other. He sighed at the desk and swore at his idiocy. This was the most ridiculous predicament he could possibly be in.

He slammed his hand down on the desk just as the door opened. He looked up conflicted joy and worry. It was her, the woman that stood before him. Long curly black hair, deep violet eyes, and a strapless dress with a split up to the hips, his black angel arrived. Her high heels clacked on the floor and her gloved hands moved silently over the doorknob as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello Roy," she greeted in that sultry voice of hers. He acknowledged her with a nod of his head. "Something wrong Flame?" She asked. Roy didn't bother to ask her to not use her pet name for him.

"We can't keep doing this Lust," he replied. "Something's going to break!" He stood up ignoring the scattered papers on his desk. "Tell me, what is this going to get us?"

"Do you have to be so melodramatic?" She replied a little perturbed. "As long as we remain in the shadows no one will know. Besides there's no way your little Lt. will ever learn about us. She's too busy trying not to fall in love with you that she can't even see these obvious things."

"Yes, but what about your superior? Won't the other homunculi tell him you've gotten too far involved with me?"

"Flame," Lust whispered gently. And Roy felt the power she had over him calm his soul for the moment. "We both know it takes a lot to kill us both, and I wouldn't dare let anyone get that close to you. I just want to spend what little time we have together." She spoke soothingly.

He sighed; she was always so certain they were fine. He thought otherwise with that instinct of his he had learned to rely on. She was supposed to have killed him a month ago. But she'd taken such a liking to the Colonel that she'd disobeyed her orders. Unfortunately Roy had been unable to stop from feeling the same.

He liked her a lot. And not just her appearance either. Despite her obvious differences and the fact that she was his natural enemy, he felt like a south end of a magnet pointed towards the north end of another. She was an amazing dancer, kissed with all the explosive power of a rocket, and she had somehow dragged Roy to the one place he rarely went to with women.

She had the persuasive power of a hypnotist on his logical mind. And he liked how easily she could control him. Her voice was like a drug to him when she spoke in that gentle whisper. He didn't really know if he loved her, like the way he did Hawkeye. He had always felt a deep connection with his subordinate that was based off of respect.

However his motives with Lust seemed to be nothing but animal attraction. They both had such tough exterior shells that neither one was sure what was pushing them together. Roy thought that maybe it was just his love of a challenge, and his human need for danger. Because that's what she was, dangerous. It rolled off of her like an aura of destructive force. But it was strongest in the pitch black of a bedroom. He'd taken her once. And that was an experience he would never forget.

She'd been the one to explode like a bomb. It had scared him so much he'd almost stopped, but then his own instincts took over. One night had rocked his world so that he was craving her all day long. He'd had to hide the evidence of that night. Those claws of hers had left several shallow trails along his chest and back. They were scabbed over and itchy now, he hadn't seen her in a couple of days.

His mind locked adamantly on the negative road it had delved into just now. "Lust, how long before this blows up in our faces? You've got more spies than I think you'd ever let on. When they find out what happens then? Not to mention that I am trying desperately to keep under the radar already," his worries flooded out.

She gave him a half smile filled with enough of her dark nature that he shivered involuntarily. She did something to him. He was unable to maintain the fierce walls of his fortress around her. She could disarm him with that smile of hers. Not an innocent kind smile, but a cruel smile full of dark desire and fierce power. It was like the spark of a flame hitting a gas line. It was his favorite thing right now.

This made her luscious lips spread the smile out full. "You are so adorable sometimes. We'll take whatever precautions are necessary. You needn't worry about us. If I'm approached I'll tell them I'm getting close to you to take care of business for good." She shrugged bored.

"I guess for now its fine. I'm not worried about anyone, but Hawkeye. She knows something has changed, but she's not brought it up. Until she does we have time." Lust nodded eagerly. He was succumbing to her charms.

"Now what shall we do tonight?" She asked sitting on the desk. Roy's eyes dropped to her exposed thigh. He felt something sharp against his chin. Her right index finger with claw just barely extended made him look into her face. He gave her a helplessly pleased look. She smiled and brought her juicy lips to his. He bit her lower lip playfully before they got down to business. He loved the way she tasted in his mouth. It was the pure unadulterated taste of risk. Like it was the very blood in her veins. Her hand grabbed the hair on the back of his head savagely. He gasped in excited gratification. Her tongue struck like a shell from a canon sending his body into blissful shock.

He fought back just as viciously. He tasted her sickly sweet blood in his mouth and moved his hands from her back to her shoulders his fingers digging in deep as he lifted her from the desk and flung her into his chair. They broke apart finally gasping and panting. Something deep in Roy's mind was numbly blaring a warning he could not really comprehend. His heart was dancing in his chest and the blood pounded in his temples. The rush of such invigorating intimacy seeped into his nerves shooting off some recently loosened canons.

Lust's extended claws dug into his shoulders pulling him close to her, but she froze at approaching footsteps. The violent ecstasy drained from her eyes. Roy stiffened the pain beginning to register in his shoulders. The footsteps stopped outside the door and Roy realized he was wearing his ignition cloth gloves.

The person outside continued on his way and before he had time to think it out he snapped his fingers. The claws in his back flared into burning thorns and Lust gasped excitedly. "That's why I like you Flame, you have an unpredictable explosive core that no one else could match. I wouldn't expect less from you," she grinned.

Roy smiled, but he was unsure of why. The drug was too strong. Her eyes blazed with passion again and he kissed her neck. A sharp fingernail circled his ear sending insane ticklish messages through his fuzzy nerves. He moved his lips up to her ear playfully pressing his teeth into the soft cartilage.

Knocking at the door made them both flinch, the moment now fully lost. Lust scrambled for the attached bathroom. Her heels somehow silent for once. He followed her then noticed the smell of scorched flesh and the blood on his chair. He knew it was also on his back he could feel it warm and wet escaping his body. Now the pain registered more clearly.

"Who's there?" Roy asked annoyed.

"Janitor." A startled voice replied.

"Give me a minute," Roy snapped back racing to the bathroom and grabbing a towel. Lust was gone, as per her usual mysterious ways. He wiped up the blood and then burned the towel. He choked and coughed on the scent of burning blood. What made it worse was the knowledge that it was his own blood.

He shouldered into his coat and grabbed some papers from the desk before opening the door and stepping out. "Sorry, I was finishing up some paperwork," he lied smoothly. The janitor nodded silently and went in.

Roy strode down the hall quickly leaving the building without a glance behind him. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. It was ten pm. He glanced at the darkened alleys hoping for a glance of his secretive lover.

He walked along, knowing she would come to him when he least expected it. Nearly to his apartment a soft feminine voice he recognized made him stop. "Hands up!" He obeyed a smile of irony spreading across his face.

"You never cease to surprise," Roy whispered back turning to meet those fascinating violet eyes.

"I try," Lust replied coyly. They started for his apartment building together. He didn't let her know he was getting that sickly strange feeling he did around her. A sensation of drowning, or suffocating in a dark sea of passion. Her presence was stiflingly sweet and exhilarating in a masochistic way. The gouge marks in his shoulders stung with pain, and he was somehow addicted to it.

He had never liked pain before, but when he had met Lust that had changed. She had been following him, watching him from the shadows her orders to kill a dog that was getting nosy. But the more she silently stalked him, the more she grew an irresistible desire for him. Like a moth attracted to a flame she was pulled into a hopeless romance.

She felt a primal yearning for him. His eyes were so full of fire and focus she would sink into them when he looked at her in the dim bedroom light.

For Roy she was not just another distraction. She was a tangible partner to the sins of his flesh. A counterpart he had not known he liked. She was in truth akin to a mirror image of his darker side. A black streak in his soul he masked with womanizing, buffoonery, and a general lack of hard work.

She kissed him again and again as the apartment door closed. He had somehow gotten up the stairs unaware of this fact. He closed the door lost in violet eyes that pulled him in and drowned him mercilessly.

"Roy come on! I won't let them kill you. Not now." Lust was screaming in his ears. But one was full of blood and he heard her as though they were underwater. His black eyes, dull from the blood loss, looked at her, but unseeing. She grabbed him up in her arms. The screams from her brothers coming up the tunnel after them echoed.

"Damn you Lust! Father wants him dead!" It was a high pitched grating voice. Roy had seen neither of the two attackers jump him in the alleyway. But he had felt and heard them. The gash in the side of his head throbbed creating a migraine.

He clung to her unwittingly grateful to this black angel. He looked at her in the dim glow of sparse lamps. Without conscious thought he spoke "My savior," he whispered hoarsely.

Lust laughed, "I was supposed to kill you, but after those conversations we had I couldn't. Envy and Pride are after us now. But I know a safe place."

Roy was swimming in confusion, and after a few moments he drowned in the welcoming blackness. He awoke in bed his head a hornet's nest of buzzing pain. He gingerly felt the bandage around his head and slowly opened both eyes. His vision was blurry at best. "Are you alright?" Lust asked from the door. He blinked and groaned in response. "That's a no," she whispered coming to the bed. "It is unfortunate that I must kill you now, after saving you." Her fingernails elongated into deadly claws sharp enough to cut through anything.

His shock cut through the fog and he sat up suddenly. "Wait," he gasped. She paused looking into his eyes. They were not full of the expected fear. Instead he gave her a hard glare. She was surprised by this and he saw her muscles relax. "If you have such strong feelings why do you have to kill me?" His voice was critical and hard.

"Honestly I don't want to."

"Then don't, let me live and I'll prove you haven't made a mistake."

"I have my orders, and I must remain loyal to my father," she looked down at her hand poised to drive her claws into his heart.

"No you don't," Roy replied softly and he looked deeply into her eyes. She held his gaze unblinking. Roy leaned in and his lips brushed hers. She responded in suit.

The memories slipped away as he awoke in the early predawn hours. He realized he was not alone in the bed. Lust was lying next to him. "You should sleep," she whispered into the darkness.

"I know," he replied guiltily.

"I have to leave soon. Enjoy the warmth in this bed while you can."

"Of course," he sighed, his eyelids dropping. He found sleep easily a feeling of uneasy pleasure deep within his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Riza Hawkeye watched her commander quietly, she knew something was up. She guessed he was in a relationship again, one of those distractions of his. However, maybe it was not really a distraction; he seemed to be in a serious condition. That is how she looked at love. A condition, a disease that humans fell prey to. It was her way of tricking herself into ignoring her own feelings for Roy.

"Colonel, have you been getting enough sleep?" She asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Roy replied hastily slightly unsettled by her question. She knew she had caught him off guard. No, he was not sleeping at night, at least not enough. He was however, getting lots of sleep at his desk ignoring paperwork.

Roy stood up, stretched, yawned, and walked out the door without another word. He closed the door silently behind him. Riza ignored her immediate inclination to follow him. She had her own work to do, and besides she was clearly not Roy's woman. It was not her business to worry about the man's private life.

Still something yearned for her to force him out in the open, make him spill the info he was so carefully hiding. It was a streak of jealousy she hated. Riza was in no position to assume the Colonel would ever make a move on her, but when he started a new relationship, she could not help but envy their position. One she would probably never have and always want. With a self-annoyed scoff, she went back to her work.

Roy walked down the hall to the cafeteria. He stopped short and opened a door on his left. He stepped inside into a dim room. "You want me to light the whole room off?" He asked into the shadows.

"Of course not," Lust's voice slipped out of the shadows. "I rather prefer the dark. You know that,"

"Yes I do. Now what was worrying you last night? I noticed you were a little tense."

Lust laughed lightly, "You never miss a thing," she stood up and walked closer to him. Her heels clacked on the cement floor echoing off the walls. "Envy is getting ready to strike again. He is going to kill you unless I do it first. I have one more chance."

Her words hung in the air like the scent of meat gone rotten. They both were sullen for several minutes. Then Roy broke the dark hovering trouble and grabbed her in his arms. He held her to his chest placing his face in her hair.

He inhaled deeply her scent calming him. "We'll make it through this. You and I can survive anything if we play our cards right. For now, we will watch and wait. When he strikes again, we'll be ready."

She slowly reacted and finally returned his embrace. She still was unaccustomed to such intimate and affectionate behavior. She was tempted to do more than just hug him, but he had work to do and she could not distract him like that. "We can only last so long," she whispered vanquishing both of their physical awareness's.

He pulled back, "Lt. Hawkeye will get angry if I'm gone any longer." He turned for the door without another word. He turned the knob and pulled the door an inch. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Tomorrow night, East Street Café," she whispered. "Ten pm."

He nodded and she released his arm.

Roy returned to his office and Riza caught him with a guilty gleam in his obsidian eyes. She ignored the flash of anger sprouting up and decided it was none of her business.

She did monitor his behavior though, and she saw all the signs of a man in something much deeper than a distraction. She began to worry. Perhaps she had denied her emotions for too long. Could it be that she had lost him to another woman? She feared it was so.

First, he had left the room and come back his demeanor tainted with apparent guilt, the way he jumped at sudden noises, his sleep deprived behavior, and his harsh replies on such topics. He also seemed to be apologizing; the gleam was there in his eyes. Most women would have missed it, but she knew him too well.

Riza's heart sank as she accepted the idea that Roy was in a serious relationship with a woman. And, that he was not going to disclose any information to her just yet. Why should he, when he knew how much she cared about him? It would probably do her greater damage to hear him talk about his lover than for her to silently accept the truth.

She did not think she could bear to have him explain everything to her, talk about her, because that would change their relationship completely. Right now, she was not really quite angry with Roy, just herself. She had plenty of times to take the first step, but she had always given Roy that right. Now she wished she had said to heck with the rules of love and military service.

She left the office more solemn and quiet than usual. Roy watched the door close behind her. And he knew that after tomorrow night's date he would have to tell Riza. However, Lust needed to know he was going to tell a third party. Even if he trusted her not to say anything, she would probably shoot at his head wildly.

Honestly, what business did he have going with a homunculus? They were his enemy for quite some time now. She was probably going to kill him if forced, or felt no more desire for him.

Roy hoped she would choose to let him live, if they did not kill her first.

The next night at dinner, he could not keep from asking the one thing on his mind, "When are we going to end our deadly game? How far can we stand at stalemate before one of us finds the finishing move? Is the pain and suffering afterwards worth these past few weeks of romantic stupor? Ultimately our desires and emotions will destroy at least one of us for good."

"We'll have to wait and see what happens. Nevertheless, you and I are safe for the moment. When the time comes, we both know what we have to do. Until then let's have some fun," Lust replied lifting her glass of wine. "A toast, to our deadly game," He brought his own glass to hers and they took a long drink.

The silence afterwards only made Roy grow more tense. He was going to have to tell Riza something soon, or she would ask him. Then he would be in a jam, because Riza Hawkeye always knew when he was lying.

Lust turned down his offer to go home with Roy; she said she had important business. Roy noticed how tense she was as he left her outside the café. Her demeanor was not her usual fearless confidence. He worried that the day when one of them would have to make the final move was coming soon.

In a way, he thought to himself, our relationship is a game of chess. I have the white set, and I am trying to keep her from killing me. In such behavior, have I tricked myself into loving her, just to keep her on that little square in front of me where I can see her? In addition, what am I doing, I cannot honestly just be waiting. No, I have not told Hawkeye about her, Hawkeye is my white queen. She will find out at the end, when we must fight until the death. Riza will come and try to help me. I have set up the trump card without realizing it. Lust will not have that, Father will leave her to her own devices. I just may get out of this mess alive, but at what emotional costs?

He would have to wait and see.


End file.
